Fox Tail
by zeferoz
Summary: Hachiman got thrown into another world, turn into a kitsune, genderbend and deage into 5 years old nuff said. sorry I'm not good with summary
1. Chapter 1 arrival

**WARNING** **: I don't have the full grasp of Hikki personality and action so Im just writing based on my understanding** **so expect ooc but I'll try my best**

 **Chapter** **1**

 **Hachiman POV**

Waking up to see a blue sky and not my mediocre everyday ceiling is not something that I'd expect. And that was the first sign that something was wrong

The second sign is that my body felt... Odd, like it wasn't mine at all and when I sat up I immediately knew why

Based on my shortened leg and... Yup same goes to my arm and my hand looks like it belongs to a kid

Is this what Shinichi felt when he woke up after being fed with the drug? That's beside the point anyway the point is I'm probably younger. Around age of 5 based on the length of my limbs

Since I'm younger does that mean I've lost my dead fish eye?!

Probably not

Standing up I search myself and found a third sign that something was very very _very_ wrong. Ladies and gentleman it seems that I Hikigaya Hachiman have become a girl

You will not be forgotten Hachiman Jr and you will be avenge

Jokes aside I also found a letter in my pocket and if all you reader are wondering what I'm currently wearing then let me enlighten you

Actuall never mind the letter is more important

Back to the letter which obviously has the answer to my problem. Opening the letter I begin to read it

 **1\. Hello there! You may call me Magi and I'm going to tell you a few things**

What a chuuni name

 **2\. Yes I'm the one responsible for your current situation**

 **3\. FYI you're dead in your previous world so I had a brilliant plan on putting your soul in a new body**

 **4\. You're new body is not a human but a certain fox yokai and the reason its a female instead of you original gender is because I flip a coin and got tail so female it is!**

I can't believe my gender got decided by a fucking coin

 **5\. The world you're in is called Terra by the way and it's wait for it...**

 **7\. MAGICAL!~~~!!!!**

I think a vein just pop on my forehead

 **8\. I know lame name for a world but hey! Earth isn't a cool name either and you don't see me complaining**

What's with this stupid messages just write down the main point that I need before I really start to panic damn it

 **9\. Sheesh can't take a joke can you?**

Is this guy a precog or something?

 **10\. The magic system in this world is mediocre at best since the people here can only use elemental type magic pffft amateur**

I can't help but raise and eyebrow at that, ego much?

 **11\. There are many races in this world other than human but there is no such thing as a youkai so you might want to conceal that bit of in formation**

 **12\. Everyone can use magic here but they are limited on their iffinity so some can use fire only and some can use fire and water but weaker ect ect**

 **13\. That also means you can use magic too and I decided to choose your iffinity with a game of roulette**

 **14\. You got an average iffinity with water and that's it**

 **15\. 40% all humanoid species (like elf, human and beastman) has something called gift or as I liked to call them skill, think of it as something like a special ability oh your skill is time stop by the way**

 **16\. And finally this world is based on an Otome game!!! If you're worried about being a villaness or the main character then don't. You're more along the line of secret boss or something**

 **P.S and that's as much as I can tell you... For now**

 **P.S.S skill doesn't consume mana so spam it as much as you like, Izayoi style**

 **P.S.S.S Only noble has family name so you should only go with Hachiman should you ever introduced yourself**

What the fuck

What THE FUCK!

no seriously WHAT THE FUCK?!

And thus begins my panic moment filled with confusion and frustration, I am not proud of it but I really need it right now

After having enough throwing a fit and panicking I immediately try to adjust myself in this new body and I have to admit this body while young is still stronger then my old one which is kind of sad not counting I am now considered as a kitsune. I can already tell that if I grown up I'll be a victim toward hentai doujinn

Another thing that I begin to try is my skill just as Magi said it didn't cost anything to use my skill, nothing I know of for now. Activating and reactivating my skill felt like flipping a switch

 _Pause_

And the world turn grey everything went still. I still don't understand how I can move since bits of dust probably frozen as well but I'll chalk it up as power bullshit

 _Unpause_

I didn't try to use magic cause I'm not stupid enough trying to use something as dangerous as magic

Whats that? Then how come you tried using you skill you ask?

Well this and that are two different thing

Now then first thing first find civilization! I'm still not confident enough to travel without being harm so...

 _Pause_

Heh

Something tells me that I'm going to love this skill

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **ARIA** **SIDE**

Aria floren Saures is the only child of the Saures family

her family wasn't that high in the social standing nor are they low

as a child she didn't know much the importance of status so she live in a relatively happy life

until her gift was awaken

her gift is called truth

the ability to see the truth, one of the downside of having this gift force her to only speak the truth and yet this is only a miner drawback

her gift not only allowed her to see the truth, it also allow her to know the truth

weather it is beautiful or ugly, soothing or painful it will show her all

as a child she doesn't understand what her gift was doing when it gives her those random information so...

her power force herto comprehend the knowledge she received

it broke her when she know and understand the true nature of people especially those who are close to her

with those knowledge and the ability to understand in such a young age she was force to mature

...albeit only a little

yet she was still young so she still clung to hope

oh, she doesn't ignore the truth that was shown she accepted them and focus on the good thing like any naïve child

over the month she was able to dialed down her gift to only detect lies

today she and her mother was about to return home from their outing in a carriage along with 5 guard

so it was a surprise they got ambush by bandits

"kill the gaurd go go go! "

"you! get ready to get the merchandise!"

"Men hold your position!"

"""yes sir! """

while the guard is good at doing their job protecting her and her mother it wont be long that the bandit will win because of the overwhelming number

 _It was the truth_ after all

one bandit manage to slip past the gaurd and open the carriage

"Ojou-sama, ojou-chan if you come quietly I promise nothing will happen to you~"

while her mother was building up a simple mana shot she lost her grip on her power

[ _the promise apply to only himself not his comrade_ ]

"don't touch my daughter you filth! " her mother shout at the bandit in anger but even she was able to see her mother was afraid with how much she was shaking

[ _her mother would be rape_ ]

[ _she would be sold at another kingdom as a slave_ ]

tear start to come out of her eye, dread and hopelessness are the only thing she was feeling right now

[ _a monster will save them_ ]

that new in formation made her blink in confusion

why would a monster save them?

"don't worry ojou-sama I promise we'll take good care of your daughter"

before her mother could rise her hand to shoot, the bandit immediately rush toward her mother and place a knife on her neck

[ _your mother will miss anyway_ ]

this time she had blink because did her give sass her mother?

[ _no we only speak the truth]_... something is weird is happening

[ _it is the monster fault]_

and now it's placing blame on other... she has no time to think about her power her mother is in danger!

 _[she is not in danger]_

 _[the monster will save her]_

 _[the monster is here]_

before she could blink again the bandit that was holding her mother drop lifelessly

she notice a knife was sticking on his head

"oi... the two of you, snap out of it"

a voice devoid of any emotion was heard and what she saw made her held her breath

it was a child that looks like the same age as her

 _[monster]_

 _[older than she looks]_

she tightened her hold on her gift least she know something she doesn't want

the person- she refuses call her savior a monster- has jet black hair along with her fox ear and tail

she looks like a beastmen rather than a monster

her cloth looks what any commoner wear but it was stain by blood and it was torn

now that she notice it the outside seems quite

she yelp in surprise when her mother hug her in relief

"t-thank you for saving me and my daughter my name is Annete Saures and this my daughter Aria Saures"

her mother thank and introduce herself and her

the savior just gave them a nod and reply

"Hachiman... um I'm an innocent bystander? "

[ _partial truth]_

"um... I think I underestimated some of them and took a few hit so I'm going to pass out now" with that said Hachiman immediately collapse

she and her mother immediately went toward Hachiman searching for any serious injury

she hoped Hachiman would be okay

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Hachiman POV** **(before the bandit attack)**

I used to view the world as nothing but a shade of different grey and now that it's literally in is in different shade of grey when I use my skill

truthfully it's kind of depressing and weird, but I don't think I'm safe if i unpause

case in point, a battle between a group of bandit that consists 21 people and bodyguard with 5 people

actuall make that 18 bandit, it's kind of surreal to see a person being behead in live. you can see the bone vein mucle chunk of meat with great detail

... should I ignore this battle or should help the bodyguard? let's just watch and see what happens, maybe I can gain something from this battle

beside the people in those carriege are probably a fat slimy noble with no sense of humility

with that said and done I climb a tree that I found perfect to view the battle

 _unpause_

the world gain color and everything move just like they should the battle resume and I find myself fascinated by the fight

it seems that they're impowering they're strength and blow with how each strike seems to leave a glowy blue light like an anime show

bandit 11 guard 4

sadly for the guard they just lost their archer same goes for the bandit since the guard archer took out all three of the bandit archer before he was taken down by the sword bandit #6

the only one who seem to use elemental magic is the guard with the helbard, he looks like he's in his 40 with that beard of his

aha! I shall name you helbeard

helbeard helbard seem to be coated with electricity and each swing he released a bolt of lightning, he is also the one who took down the most bandit and of course he's taken a few hit here and there

I saw a bandit manage to slip past the guard and enter the carriage, well looks like it's game over for the fat noble

"don't touch my daughter you filth!"

 _pause_

ok... now I'm starting to feel guilty since it looks like there are a mother and daughter in there and with the absence of a mail voice the father is probably not with them

there is only one thing I can think of what will happen when a bandit capture a female

rape or slavery

a revolting act that violating away someone's freedoms and choice.

I notice my nail elongated into a claw with how angry I am, I can also feel my tail bristles

without even thinking I act

I dash forward utilizing my peak condition and aim toward the nearest bandit. I aim my claw at his neck from behind and leap

 _unpause_

my claw easily sank into his neck

jump back, pause, 10 bandit, next bandit aim for kidneys, unpause, hit jump back pause, 9 bandit, place hand on dead bandit dagger, unpause pause, 2 knive acquired, throw knife at bandit, knife froze in time after leaving contact for 2 seconds, aim claw at bandit carrying multiple knife unpause

PAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN

I snap back from my frenzy when I took multiple hhit and was blown back, the multiple gash can be felt on my body. I take a look at the bandit that manage to hit ma and noticed that green energy seems to circle around him, wind magic?

"fucking animal! you think you can get a jump on my men?! I'll kilyou-guaaaa!!! "

the bandit wasn't able to finish his monologue thanks to helbeard electrocuting him, I gave helbeard a nod and he return it then turn his attention toward ither bandits

 _pause_

I weakly walk toward the wind magic bandit and-

 _unpause_

-take all of his knife

 _pause_

with that done I throw three knife at each remaining bandit from different position. I weakly walk toward the open carriage and saw the mother was held at knfe point, I position my self behind the bandit aim for his head and unpause the moment it was about to hit his head

the sound of a knife lodging in his head is unpleasant but I think he deserves it, the bandit body fall lifelessly and I look at the mother and daughter who was still in shock

"oi... the two of you snap out of it" I said and that seem to be the trick as the mother envelope her daughter in her well developed breast

heh heh squishy

bad Hachiman think of what Totsuka will say

"t-thank you for saving me and my daughter my name is Annete Saures and this my daughter Aria Saures" the mother now named Annete introduce herself to me

I gave them a nod and reply

"Hachiman... um I'm an innocent bystander? " I said uncertainly... do I consider myself innocent when I just watch from afar not too long ago? let's just hope so

my vision strats to get hazy, huh? must be because of the gash... I'm losing a lot of blood aren't I?

"um... I think I underestimated some of them and took a few hit so I'm going to pass out now" with that said I immediately embrace Morpheus

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

I woke up with an unfamiliar ceiling, heh I always want to say that

wait

does that mean that my Trasn-dimension Genderbend Deage Kitsune adventure was a dream?

"ah, you wake up! " a young voice filled with concern enter my ear. I turn my head toward her and took on her appearance

blond wavy hair, emerald green eyes, and round cute face. she was the daughter I saved, what was her name again?..

ah that's right Aria! her name is Aria

I meet her gaze with mine and discover two things. the first is that she didn't flich from my eyes and the second is that her eye is filled with concern, determination, resolve and... horror? ah, she was attacked by bandit of course the fear of that still linger especially from someone so young

"your old clothes was too damaged so the servant has too throw it away" she said in an apologetic tonetone

"nah don't worry aboit it, it's not like I was attached to it" I said flippantly

that seems the right thing to say as he sigh in relief

after a few moment of silence

an akward moment of silence mind you, she took a breath and

"dinner will be serve in a few moment" she said put on a complicated expression

"forgive me but I'll be blunt, you are probably an orphan and have nowhere to go and I discussed with my parents in hoping to give you a position as my personal maid" she said in one breath and inhale another one while looking at me straight in the eye

"of course if you refuse we will give you sone money, food and clothes and allow you to walk away"

"for a 5 year old you sure are talking big, are you sure you're not older? " I said with a raised eyebrow

she seems embarrassed by my comment and take a wonderful red face

"a-ah I am a 5 years old unlike you! " she yell at me but what she said made my eye sharpen while my tail flicking left and right

"you know something don't you? " I said in a wary tone, she seems to realize her slip and look away while sweating

"I-I... yes" she said in defeated tone

"you're easily admitting it? "

"it's a s-side effect of my gift, I can't lie"

those skill has side effects? I better discover mine before something bad happens

"tell me, why do you want me as your personal maid? "

let's see how she answer that, she took a few breath to calm herself and look at me before answering

"I want you as my maid because I thought you needed a place to live and because I feel sad knowing you have nowhere to live"

so it's out of pity huh

"but most importantly "

huh?

"I want you as my friend... well my first friend "

"one more question, what's your gift"

her breath hitches before going back to normal

"truth... my gift is seeing and knowing the truth"

I see so that how it is

able to see the truth, cannot lie, never had a friend and mature beyond her age

her gift is a double edge sword, in this type of society lie is something that is a must in noble cirle. her inability to lie gives her a large disadvantages and become an outcast

so I was sent into another world conveniently save someone who cannot lie and coincidentally I want something genuine

I think I can see what this Magi person is doing but I'll play ball since I got a similar job with a hhouse husband but with salary

"sure I'll be your your personal maid and... your friend " I said blushing a bit while scratching my cheek

the response I got as an angelic smile filled with happiness

I know I'm going to regret this decision but maybe it won't be that bad

 **END Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Time skip and new arrival

**chapter 2**

 **Timeskip 7 year**

It's been seven years I'm in this world and seven years I've been working as maid in the Saures household. Thou, I wanted to wear a butler outfit, you know becoming the next combat butler.

a lot of things happen in those seven years. that's a lie thou, truth is nothing exciting happened so sorry to get you hopes up if you wanted to read a childhood arc from yours truly

what I did was completely utterly normal. well as normal as one can get in a magical world filled with Monster demon and other whatnot

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **5 yeard old**

 _Hachiman : what do you mean I have to study with you?_

 _Aria : well... I was thinking of becoming an explorer and discover new things and to do that I need to prepare myself by entering the Alliance Academy_

 _Hachiman : what's this has to do with me studying?_

 _Aria : You_ are _my maid so it's logical for you to tag along with me when I start my exploration, plus if you're ever tired of being my maid the knowledge and skill that you gain can be used to pursue something you'll like_

 _Hachiman : huh... that was considerate of you_

 _Aria : why thank you, I do try my best_

 _Hachiman : now pull the other one, what's the real reason?_

 _Aria : I don't want to be alone so please come with me_

 _Hachiman : see~ is that so hard to admit?_

 _Aria : no, but I still would like to retain a semblance of pride you know_

 _Hachiman : tch, you nobles and your pride_

 _Aria : well excuse me for being a noble_

 _Hachiman : speaking of nobles, how are you going to be an explorer if you're the head of the Saures Family?_

 _Aria : oh, I won't be the one to inherit it. that would be my brother_

 _Hachiman : brother? last I check you don't have a brother_

 _Aria : I do now (smug)_

 _Hachiman : Explain_

 _Aria : fufufu as of three days ago my mother is now pregnant!_

 _Hachiman : 3 days ago huh... I guess your mother had a "god I can't believe I'm still alive sex" with your father_

 _Aria : GAAHH!! I do not need that kind of knowledge!_

 _Hachiman : hehehhe_

 **XOXOXOXOX**

 **5 years old**

 _Head maid : Hachiman-san, can you tell what this is?_

 _Hachiman : a pocket on the underside of the skirt_

 _HM : and how many pocket are there?_

 _Hachiman : aa... I lost count on thirty_

 _HM : tell me just why do you think it was a good idea to remodel your uniform?_

 _Hachiman : so I can store stuff that I may or may not use in the future_

 _HM : I will be confiscated this uniform and hope that you will not repeat this incident_

 _Hachiman : first you take away my chance of becoming a combat butler then you take away my knife holding uniform so I can be the next Izayoi_

 _HM : aha, I knew those pockets are oddly shaped_

 _Hachiman : fuck_

 _HM : that reminds me I still need to fix that crude language of_ yours

 _Hachiman : Aria ojou-sama save meeeee_

 **XOXOXOXOX**

 **6 years old**

 _Aria : that gift of yours is a cheat, seriously you have all the time that you need to answer those test_

 _Hachiman : pot meet kettle bitch,_ and your gift is more of a cheat then mine

 _Aria : unlike you who abuse your gift, I refrained from doing so_

 _Hachiman : well... human does tend to face away from the ugly truth_

 _Aria : that sound racist but I can't fault your logic_

 **XOXOXOXOX**

 **6 Years old**

 _Annette :_ Aria, _come here and meet your new baby brother_

 _Aria : he is quite cute (giggles)_

 _Hachiman : ... another Kawasaki_

 _Aria : you said something Hachiman?_

 _Hachiman : n-nothing I said nothing!_

 _Aria : here would you like to hold him?_

 _Hachiman : huuuh? I'm just a maid are you sure?_

 _Annette : Chi-chan don't be like that, you saved me and Aria so you're family to me. now, get here and hold him_

 _Hachiman : Chi-chan? who the fu-_

 _Head Maid : ahem..._

 _Hachiman : fudge... I said fudge_

 _HM : (nod)_

 _Hachiman : who the fudge is Chi-chan?_

 _Aria : it's obviously you, and it's much more feminine then your full name so I might start calling you that_

 _Annette : You don't like it?..._

 _Hachiman : guh... no I really like it thanks_

 _Aria : now shut up and hold him_

 _Hachiman : fine... I have to admit this guy is pretty cute (use tail to tickle)_

 _Aria : are you done? it's been 3 minutes now_

 _Hachiman : huh, oh sorry_

 _Aria : actually go ahead and play a little longer with him_

 _Hachiman : hmm..._

 _Annette : thus is some cute shit_

 _HM : Ojou-sama do you need me to reeducate you again_

 _Annette : please no..._

 **XOXOXOXOXOX**

 **7 Years old (location dream scape)**

 _Hachiman : you're probably the Magi person that sent me in this world_

 _Magi : ding! ding! ding! and we have a winner, call me Magi, a researcher, dimensions traveler and collector_

 _Hachiman : I thought someone with the name magi is a magician_

 _Magi : nah~ magic is a tool to me, I don't really consider myself as a magic participate_

 _Hachiman : why the fuck do you call yourself magi!?_

 _Magi : well you see, I us-_

 _Hachiman : if you said something like using a random mechanic_ _to decide your name I'll kick you and trust me I've been working out ever since I decide becoming a maid_

 _Magi : wow... how did you figure that out?_

 _Hachiman : first you decide my gender using a coin then you decide my affinity by using a roulette. it doesn't take a genius to figure out you like random mechanic you fuck! and apologize, apologize to all the people who was given the title of magi through hard work!_

 _Magi : change of subject how's life treating you?_

 _Hachiman : huh? fine I guess_

 _Magi : that's so, well sorry for the late visit I have a few things to settle_

 _Hachiman : I'm not even going to ask since it's probably stupid_

 _Magi : good thing too since it is stupid_

 _Hachiman : how unsurprising_

 _Magi : c'mon Chi-chan don't say that_

 _Hachiman : don't call me that, only family member are authorised to use that nickname and you sir are certainly not_

 _Magi : aww but I made that_ vessel _your using with my own blood so I'm technically a father to you_

 _Hachiman : eeeeewwwww I fell dirty just knowing that_

 _Magi : ouch! it was a joke and that kind of stings. anywho, I'm here to give you something_

 _Hachiman : I hope it's nothing weird_

 _Magi : oh have a little faith in me (snap finger) there_

 _Hachiman : ... ... ... ... you give me a second tail..._

 _Magi : aaaand a second skill_

 _Hachiman : I'm seeing a trend here_

 _Magi : well when you think of a fox yokai you think of the nine tail fox so each tail you gain a new skill. your second one is hammerspace by the way_

 _Hachiman : how stereotypical... speaking of skill seeing as Aria skill seems to have a draw back does mine have one too?_

 _Magi : yep, the time stop makes you uncare about certain things while your hammerspace will make you a hoarder but don't worry since it's been downgraded_

 _Hachiman : is there a reson why it's downgraded?_

 _Magi : sharp, the reason it's downgraded is because your_ vessel _isn't exactly alive seeing as you are a yokai, your more closer to an_ idea _rather then a spirit thou_

 _Hachiman : that explains a few things_

 _Magi : you might want to wake up now see you again! toodle_

 **XOXOXOXOX**

 **9 Years old**

 _Hachiman : you know, I don't mind if you use your gift on me to know who I am_.

 _Aria : what makes you brought this up?_

 _Hachiman :_ _let's just say I want to get closer to you_.

 _Aria : well since you offer I might as well know all about you but..._

 _Hachiman : but?_

 _Aria : doing so by using my gift will make our bond shallow, I would like to know Hachiman by his own word rather then relying on my gift._

 **XOXOXOXOX**

 **11 years old**

 _Hachiman : I still can't believe that Christmas exist in this world_

 _Aria : well most if not all the summon heroes really like to celebrate their events_

 _Hachiman : considering they were taken from their home I can't blame them_

 _Aria : how about you?_

 _Hachiman : huh?_

 _Aria : don't you want to go back to your world_

 _Hachiman : even if I did go back there's nothing for me there. and beside I have you here with me_

 _Aria : ..._

 _Hachiman : on the side note, do you think Arian will like the present I give him?_

 _Aria : that depends what did you gave my brother_

 _Hachiman : don't give that look, it's nothing dangerous I swear_

 _Aria : I can only hope so_

 _Hachiman : how about yours?_

 _Aria : it's nice, practical and easy on the eye so I think I'll wear it often_

 _Hachiman : glad you like it_

 _HM : HACHIMAN!!!_

 _Hachiman :..._

 _Aria : ... you better run_

 _Hachiman : great idea_

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Present**

See, normal, nothing you would expect from an isekai. but let's get towards something more important like today

you may be wondering what's so special about today, well let me tell you today is the day Aria will be meeting with her Fiancé for the first time. as expected of an isekai setting, of course your ojou-sama will be engaged with someone

that means that a snot nose brat will sink his claw in Aria but don't worry! the extraordinary ordinary maid Hachiman will protect you!

who am I kidding, I hope the the bastard is a douche so that I can watch Aria beat the crap out of him.

if you people think that Aria is a hopeless damsel in distress then your dead wrong. she's been upping her combat training and magic studies since the incident

with her affinity results as Fire - **B** , Water - **A** , Earth - **C,** Wind - **B** , Lightning - **D,**

and her combat training that consists of using large array of weapon, different type of terrain, and sparing with yours truly she's what you call an All-rounder in this world, a jack-of-all-trades basically

now if only her cooking would improve or at least not turning into an eldrich abomination she'll be perfect! not!

by the way you already know that my affinity of water is average so the result are Water - **C**. and thanks to my second skill I can store as many weapons as I want, my dream of becoming Izayoi is now complete

my main weapon is a knife and a dagger BTW

currently Aria and I are inside the guest room waiting for the her fiancé and I am now starting to get bored

"Chi-chan, I'm warning you to not cause any trouble " Aria said with a low tone toward me, sheesh tone down a bit girly we're still considered children so it's perfectly justifiable to mess up " If you do our next training session will be more intense "

warning accepted, no trouble making, got it

"ara ara~ to think you have already been smitten when you have not met him, don't tell me all those time we spend together was a lie" I said in mock horror, one of the many few things that I discovered of being a fox yokai is that I was a bit (lot) mischievous.

noticing that she was pinching the bridge of her nose I guess this is enough

"anyway things like this reminds me that being a mere commoner is worth it since we don't have an arranged marriage " Not! I said in a cheerful tone knowing it would grate on her nerve, this remind me when she come back home from her first young noble gathering looking like she was having the worst time of her life

oh wait, she did!

"I have the sudden urge to smack you for a second there" Aria suddenly said looking at me with her finger twitching

I neither confirm nor deny her by staying quiet that way she won't know if I'm lying

just in time the door open and the guest of the hour arrives, he walks in and immediately take a seat opposite of Aria and take a quick look at her then meme

the look he sent was not that of lechery or studying our worth but the look you send to gauge someone threat

I like him already, but don't get your hopes up yet you raijuu you still have a long way to be worthy for Aria

" Name's Alden, Alden Dragonhearts. it's a pleasure to know my Fiancé is also a fellow fighter " he said with a roguish smile with his head held high

I take it back I don't like him


End file.
